Make Some Noise
by AnImEaDdIcT1995
Summary: What if Aizen wasn’t completley dead? What if he made a new arrancar army? And what do these new Bounts want with Ichigo? pairings hidden inside All the genres are Romance, Angst, Adventure, and Hurt/Comfort


Title: Make Some Noise

**Title: Make Some Noise**

**Summary: What if Aizen wasn't completley dead? What if he made a new arrancar army? And what do these new Bounts want with Ichigo? pairings hidden inside**

Chapter 1: After Dark

Yoruichi sat outside the Urahara shop in her cat form. She had been feeling the same rietsu all day but she couldn't tell what is was. The gloomy Ururu walked outside towards Yoruichi. "Um, your dinner is ready, Lady Yoruichi." She said in a hushed tone but loug enough for Yoruichi to hear. Yoruichi turned her head. "Arigatou Tsumugiya-san." Ururu walked back inside and Urahara came out.

"Wadda ya think it is?" Urahara asked in a serious tone. Yoruichi didn't answer. Urahara gave a smirk at his feline friend. "You've been sittin' there all day. Come in an eat already." Still no answer from the black cat. Urahara felt the same rietsu but wasn't too sure of what it was so he was just as worried. "Kisuke-kun, I know you feel the same rietsu. You can't tell me you're just was worried." She scolded him sternly.

Urahara frowned and look at the sky. "Alright, alright I give. I am just as worried. But we don't know what it is so we can't go that much into it so we might as well forget about it for now and let the ol' man deal with it." Urahara replied ina lazy but serious tone. Yoruichi didn't budge for a few moments. Urahara went back into the shop. "Suite yourself."

Yoruichi waited a few hours and then went back inside when everyone was asleep. Problem is RinRin was still awake starring out the window and at the stars. "Yoruichi-sama," She started startling Yoruichi in her foot steps. "RinRin, I didn't realize you were still awake." Yoruichi started. RinRin was quiet for 5 minutes at the least.

"Yoruichi-sama, is it something bad? Is something bad going to happen to Karakura town?" RinRin asked sounding serious. Yoruichi was stunned by RinRins' sudden questions about the rietsu. Yoruichi smiled. "So, you feel it too, RinRin. I'm pretty sure it's nothing. You should get some rest." She lied trying to avoid the conversation. "It's coming…I can feel it. It's close and evil." Yoruichi had never seen RinRin so serious before.

"RinRin, please, it's getting late. We should _both_ be in bed." After that Yoruichi walked into her room. RinRin however continued starring out the window. She couldn't sleep knowing something was out there. She knew it was close and dangerous.

Thunder boomed in the night sky. It was only 12:14 at night and Ichigo and Rukia were in the park feeling the same rietsu. "Damn. I still have no signal on the soul pager!" Rukia stated in a hushed but angry voice. Ichigo was staring at the sky. "Do you suppose it's one of the Munos Grande things?" He asked trying to hide the fact he was worried and a bit frightened. Rukia shook her head. "It can't be. The rietsu is too strong to be a Munos grande. But I don't know what could be more powerful." Rukia started to pace back and forth. It was too long till she tripped on her shoes and almost fell. Luckily Ichigo caught her. She could feel his arms wrapped around her waist. Her face went a light shade of red when she starred into his amber eyes.

Ichigo smiled. "You should watch were you're steppin'" He said in a playful tone. Rukia couldn't help but not say anything. She never had Ichigo hold her in such a position, and she's definetly never seen him smile like that before. Finally Ichigo let go and Rukia just turned her back on him her face blood red. _What the hell am I thinking! How many times have I told myself AND my classmates…and apparently Renji…I am NOT in love with Ichigo…well…at least I hope I'm not…am I?_ She thought completley ignoring Ichigo's warning about the thunder and lightning getting worse. "Rukia, hello!? Are ya in there? Unless ya wanna get bored on let's get a move on!" Rukia shook her head and finally turned her head towards him unaware of the blush remaining on her face.

"Are you catching a cold are something? Your face is blood red." Ichigo asked. Rukia almost flinched when she felt his hand touch her for head. "You do seem a little warm." Was his final "conclusion" when he took his hand away from her head. "Ichigo, I'm not sick." Rukia stated right before she began to sneeze. Rain began pouring down hard. "C'mon, let's get home." Ichigo took off his jacket and put it over Rukia's head. "What the, what are you doing?" Rukia asked very confused. He just answered by putting his arm around her shoulder and beginning to walk forcing her to start walking. "It'll keep ya outta the rain. We don't need ya sick more than you're already becoming."

Rukia felt a little awkward towards the way Ichigo was acting. Was _he_ sick or something. She never seen Ichigo act so affectionate towards anybody let alone her. But for some reason she couldn't help but smile a small smile.

"Please, humans are so pathetic." Said a voice in the sky watching over the two. The voice was a man with a brittish accent dressed like a arrancar. His hair was ash gray and scar running across both eyes. "I think it's sweet!" Said another. This voice was femal and the tone was close to a little 6 year old. Her eyes were gleaming blue and her hair was white as snow but a bright gray/white in the moon light. She too was dressed like an arrancar but the top cut off above her stomach and the sleeves were too long. The bottom part was a skirt and came all the way down to her ankles. Her hair was wrapped in two pony tails with black ribbons. "Oh quiet you!" The brittain snapped.

"And besides, they're not human." The brittain the and the little girl were startled by yet another voice behind them. They turned around. Before them stood another woman with blue hair tied behind her with a brown sash. Her bangs were split and were both even on each side of her head. Her top was a belly shirt with long sleeves. Her skirt didn't quit come down to her knees and her boots reached about 3 inches above her ankles. On her forhead was a black jewel. Her earings were stars inside a crecent moon and were dark blue, purple and white. Her eyes were a pale gray. "Gita." The Brittain and little girl said in unison.

"Those two are Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, soul reapers. Ichigo was originally human but Rukia gave him her power and became a subsitute soul reaper. In time Rukia regained her powers and some how Ichigo became a full fledged soul reaper and in a little more time his inner hollow was created by Urahara Kisuke and even more later on became a vaizard. His zanapakuto is named Zangetsu and Ichigo still can't control all his power let alone is bankai. He father is Isshin Kurosaki also a soul reaper, mother Masaki Kurosaki, deceased. And then he has two little sister, Yuzu and Karin. When not in his gigai he either leaves his body lying around and leaves it in the care of his mod soul Kon." The brittain and little girl were stunned at her knowledge of the boy.

"Okay, you know alout about Kurosaki-kun, what about Kuchiki-san?" The little girl asked. The britt glared at her. "Nina, since when do _you_ call them by their last names and with respect words such as _sama _and _san_!?" he shouted. The little glared and folded her arms not wanting to answer. "Enough both of you!" Gita shouted. The little girl and britt obeyed. "Yes Gita." They said again in unison. Gita continued.

"Rukia Kuchiki, younger sister to Byakuya Kuchiki the captian of squad 6 in the Soul Society and Hisana Kuchiki who is deceased. She resides in squad13 of the soul society. Her zanpakuto is named Sode no Shirayuki." Nina seemed confused. "Gita, how do you know all of this?" The britt asked just as confused. Gita smirked. "You just gotta know the right blabber mouth." Was her answer.

I like how this turned out :D If you want to see the characters I made up, just go to my account on Deviantart, Bleach-Fanz101, in a few days hopefully the drawings will be there. Bye, bye :D


End file.
